The story of Guru
by Nichos
Summary: A story about Guru before he met the intrepid z fighters.


  
  
The History of Guru  
By: Nichos  
Reader discretion is advised.   
  
  
  
An icy wind shot across the planet. Guru sitting in the depths of his lair calculated the losses that planet namek had taken. Guru was not a strong fighter but life-force flowed through him like a river. Namek had been through major earthquakes, tidal waves and harsh arctic storms. With each new blow from mother nature more of his brethren parished. Guru who hated death, was killed inside a little more each time a namek yelled in pain for a split second and then was silenced. Guru knew that if he didn't do something soon all the life on the planet would die. Then as if struck by the lightning circling outside Guru got a revelation. He would head to Puranal, which was a small village to the south, in the morning.  
  
Guru arrived at Purnail just as the storm was subsiding. He yelled that all the nameks should come out of their homes so that he could speak to them. They shuffled out cautious at first but then they realized Guru as a friend and they gathered around him to see what he had to say. Guru was a young namek who was in very good shape with a trim and fit body. Guru addressed the crowd with all the usual pleasantries. After that he put his new found ideas on display. "Fellow Nameks, the reason I have brought you here is thus, I have figured out a way to preserve the namek race. The nameks are not strong enough to withstand many more disasters so there is only one way to maintain our way of life." Guru paused to add dramatic effect telling everyone to listen very closely to the next part of his speech, "To combine into one body that can withstand the awesome force yet to come." Guru lowered his hands and signaled that his speech was concluded.  
  
Then the skeptical questions began to roll in such as why he thought there would be more storms, in which he replied I don't think the storms are leaving quite yet. Their were a few questions about other fields that he handled easily but the question asked most was who they would all join with. At first Guru thought it would be him but he couldn't make any good arguments as to why. Everyone thought that they should be the one who would be combined with. A large scuffle broke out and was quickly stopped. A civilized race does not fight amongst each other during a time of need. Then a young namek stepped forward. Guru knew this namek, his name was Nail. He said he thought Guru should be picked to be the host because it was his idea. The rest of the nameks reluctantly agreed. Guru decided he would name one of the future nameks after Nail. Then one by one the nameks lined up and joined with Guru. The power that Guru felt flowing through him was incredible, but he still didn't think he could stand the storm with just this amount of strength. Guru decided to move on to the next village.   
Guru once again pitched his idea and the Nameks joined him. He continued to do this through many villages. He came upon several that didn't want to join him, so he agreed to let them stay the way they were and he left. One late afternoon Guru decided to take a rest and built a small shelter. Five minutes after he had settled into his new covering a giant storm hit. It had the power of 100 energy blasts from a warship. The shelter collapsed onto Guru sending a splintered piece of wood through his leg. He cried out in pain. He quickly dove out of the shelter and hobbled to the safety of a nearby cave. When the storm was over Guru could feel all the remaining Nameks cry out in pain and then be silenced. Guru was now the last remaining Namek. He wept for a while, about all that had happened to him and his race then came to face the grim fact that he had to preserve the Namek ways. The first thing to do was to heal his leg. He carefully pulled the piece of wood out grimacing as purple blood squirted from the wound. He took the wood and cut off the rest of his leg, Screaming in agony. Then he used a technique he had gained form one of the men he had absorbed. His leg shot out through the bloody stump. It would take him a while to regain strength in it though.   
  
Two weeks later he vowed to himself to train and become stronger. So for the next seven years each storm came and went, but Guru kept growing stronger and stronger. At times he was so concentrated he didn't even notice the storms. Some time into his fourth year he developed an energy attack that was so strong he disintegrated an entire mountain. He called it the hasaki, Because it cut through the mountainside like a blade. By the seventh year he had become so strong that he was causing more damage to the planet then the storms. He decided to give it a rest for a while.   
Some months later during one of his morning meditation Guru suddenly felt a presence on the other side of the planet. It was a presence much more powerful then anything he had ever felt. He decided to wait for this presence to come to him. It came much faster then he could have expected. It was a man who looked almost exactly like a namek. He didn't feel like a namek though he felt as if he had an evil presence flowing off him. Guru flew up to meet him.   
"Hello, my name is Pikeman. I have come a very long distance to greet you and invite you to join my elite group of fighters." Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Guru saw 5 warriors.   
"Those are your elite's?" Guru asked nodding at the group with a bit of a smile knowing he could take all 5, "I could easily beat them in battle."  
"I realize this." Was Pikemans reply, "I want you to be their leader and teach them how to become as strong as you."  
"I don't want anything to do with your band of ruffians." Guru replied with complete contempt on his face. "You all have evil flowing off you."  
"I was hoping you would co-operate, but it appears you can't be reasoned with." As soon as the words had left pikemans mouth he flew at full speed right at Guru. He didn't have anytime to react so he put his arms up to defend his head, leaving his lower body completely exposed. Pikeman flew around him and in the blink of an eye kicked him so hard he went flying across the sky into a tree and then skidded to the ground. Guru was hurt but his fighter spirit made him get up. Just as he got to his feet Pikeman punched him so hard in the face his nose broke and his jaw shattered. Pikeman wasn't done though. He then grabbed Guru and threw him into a nearby boulder. The last thing Guru saw was Pikeman walking towards him as he faded into darkness.  
  
Guru awoke strapped into a chair amidst many surgical tools. His head was still woozy but he could feel that somehow they had fixed his jaw and nose back to complete health. Just as he was wondering if he was still on namek, a large pink man walked through the door. "Ahh, I see your awake Mr. Guru" He said with total hatred in his eyes. "I hope your jaw feels well."  
"Yes it does, Thank you for healing it." He paused choosing his next words carefully, "May I please go now?" He asked giving the big man a nice smile.  
"Only if you are gonna join Master Pikemans elite squad" He said giving a big fake smile back, "If you don't I am gonna have to beat the shit out of you." With that said he took out a metal club and hit Guru straight across the face send teeth and blood flying everywhere. The pink man then removed a hidden dagger and shoved it straight through Guru's stomach. Making Guru spit up gulps of blood. "Now you listen here," the guy said twisting the knife in Guru stomach and making him scream. "I don't give a fuck if you live or die, but the boss does so if you don't want me to kill you then you better do as the boss says." With that he took out the knife and waited for a response.  
"fck ou" Guru mumbled barely audible.  
"What was that," the guy asked looking like he was getting sick of playing games.  
"I said," he whispered again. "FUCK YOU," he screamed it as loud as he could making the pink guy jump backwards.   
"That's it, now I'm gonna cut your friggin balls off," He reached down to do it and discovered that Guru had no genitalia. "What kinda freak are you, he staggered back, It don't matter ill just cut your head off instead" as he charged at Guru, Guru suddenly broke free with a burst of energy and sent his assailant flying backwards.  
  
The guy had total fear in his eyes as Guru looked at him and said "This kinda freak," and with that he sent a condensed hasaki that cut the man right in half. He died with a look of morbid fear on his face. After breaking free and using the hasaki Guru was tired. His body had been bruised and bloodied and he simply had little energy left to give. Guru went to the window to discover that he was no longer on namek but on a spaceship. He had never been in space but he couldn't enjoy it, because he had to find a way off. He ran down hallways hoping that he would find something, but he didn't understand most of it. Finally out of breath he pulled into a room with a bed and fell asleep.   
  
He woke up in the same chair as the one he had been tortured in earlier. He cursed himself for being so stupid and looked at who was going to beat him up this time. This time Pikeman stood in front of him waiting for him to wake up. "So you escaped I take it," Pikeman said with a snicker. "I should have known better then to send a lackey to do a man's job." After saying this he pulled out two magazines. "I figure you are gonna get bored sitting there while I kill you so I brought your choice of magazine. You can either have Animerica or DBZ weekly." He said this with a grin and laughed to himself. "Seriously though, you got two options you could live your life or throw it away." Pikeman sat there waiting for Guru's rebuttal.  
"Not much of a choice is it," Guru said hanging his head low. "What exactly was it that you wanted me to do."  
"Ha, I knew you would see it my way." He said with satisfaction.   
  
Over the next few weeks Guru got to know his fellow elite's. First there was Kincade. Kincade was from a planet called Kensaga. He had gray skin with a big round head and reptile skin. He was very strong but not very fast. In fact one of his energy attacks was stronger then Gurus but it was so slow Guru could easily dodge it. The second member of his team was named Jaccson. He was Kincades opposite very fast but not much power. Guru could match his speed but his agility was incredible. Each punch he threw didn't hurt you very much, but for each punch you got in he got seven and it was very difficult to hit him at all. Jaccson looked like a namek except shorter and much skinnier. The third member of his team was Mikalle. Mikalle was the biggest wussie that Guru had ever met. Mikalle was a very big talker but he always backed out of fights that he couldn't easily win. When he did fight however Guru noticed that he was very skilled. Too bad every good move he did he had to brag about. Mikalle was from a race called Durids, They are very large with very long legs. The fourth member was a female with a name of Christania. She looked like a fairy with big wings and pointed ears. She was the weakest member of the team but she had the ability of telekinesis. She had the ability to read her enemy's mind and elude their attacks with ease. The fifth and final member of the squad was Turles. He was an odd fighter. He was a Sayian and he always seemed to have an ulterior motive to his actions. He was also the best overall fighter in his squad. If Guru had to fight him he wasn't sure if he could win. Guru was forced to train with these guys for a few weeks then their first assignment came up.  
  
"Your first assignment will be to kill all inhabitants on planet Nokas." Pikeman paused letting them remember the name. "It is a test assignment and is realitively easy. There is no-one there who is as strong as you six. Now hurry to your pods." Pikeman grabbed Guru's arm as the other five departed. "Don't disapoint me Guru or I will personally kill off the entire namek race. Oh, right that would be you." He said laughing to himself and giving Guru a look like he meant it. Guru slightly nodded while glaring back and walked away to his pod. If Guru had wanted to escape in the pod they weren't going to let him. All the co-ordinates in the ship's computer were locked from him and the only place it let him go was Nokas. It was going to be a two-day trip and Guru couldn't wait.  
  
After two long days of waiting and wondering it was finally time. He crashed onto the planet and the door of his pod thrust open. He was now on a planet with yellow skies and purple water. Everything else he could see looked like rock formations. He put on his new scouter to see where the other elites had landed. Most had landed on the other side of the planet. They had the strongest levels on the scouter but, their was also one power level that came close to theirs. It was very close to him and coming fast. He waited for it to come to him. It turned out to be a small boy. He had orange skin and long white hair. He started yelling curses at Guru and told him to get off his planet. Guru was amused by this. He told the boy he wasn't there to hurt any of the inhabitants. He told the boy that other bad aliens had come and he wanted to kill them. He then asked if the boy would help him defeat them. The boy nodded in agreement. He told Guru that his name was Jeice and he wanted to protect his village. Guru asked the boy how he got so strong. He said that he was born with great strengh and had trained himself to use it. Guru nodded and took off the boy close behind.   
  
They arrived around nightfall and found that the rest of the elites were doing their job. Half the towns and villages they found were smoldering piles of wood and flesh. Each village they past like this made jeice's fury grow and grow, and it also made his power level grow and grow. By the time they reached the elites they had settled down and were eating by a fire. Guru told Jeice to hide in the bushes and not to come out until the fighting started. He then flew in to join his comrades.   
  
`To be continued...   
  
I have no affiliation with funimation or any of their characters involved in this story.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
